


Lovecraft au of au

by mikeellee



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Ultimateverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: This is an au of an au, which means, the original au is on my tumblr. Anyway, this au is to explore an idea that Djnimer4 gave to me, what if Stephen Strange really killed Kitty/Zaorva? What would happen?





	1. Chapter 1

Principal Moira MacTaggert is a woman that doesn´t like to talk about herself, neither her accomplishment. Being the principal of such University in such a short amount of time is a big deal and even make her policy of all students allowed is indeed a big deal.

However, there´s a problem, the university is going under some strange things, the death of Professor Merryweather was not cover by the media. A woman committed suicide and write with her own blood that “HE IS COMING” and “HE IS MAD WITH US, DEATH IS OUR ONLY SALVATION” clearly in delusion, the police chalk it up saying that Merryweather went in a religious frenzy and ended up killing her life.

But…Merryweather is an atheist.

The woman did jump out of the window, and here it gets weirder, a boy with telekinesis, confessed to Moira, that he did try to grab the woman(she is not too heavy) but something did bloke him. The boy even said he could feel something there and it was enough to make the boy run from the scene. And late from the University.

Moira is left to her muses. The death of Merryweather now opens a spot to a new professor of math. And no one wants the job, math is never a favourite among people but Moira wonders if there´s something more into this.

Professor Cuffe is the only to want the spot. A man with glasses, a beard and a German accent. Moira looks at his deep blue eyes and the man is deeply amused, although, Moira has a feeling is not because of the interview.

“So, I see here you have taught in Germany,” she asked and the man nods amused with her words which are starting to peeve the older woman.“Why did you come here, anyway?”

“I´m making sure that the love of my life won´t ever get hurt again” then his blue eyes turn into red and gold, respectively “you wouldn´t understand this feeling, after all, your husband cheat on you with Jean Grey, you ended up killing your unborn child out of rage and is hiding from the world” his smile is cruel and resembling a shark. Her hand is quivering.

“You are like the others a silly and pathetic human, powers or no powers, you are all at the bottom of the food chain” he chuckles “but consider yourself lucky, silly mortal, I don´t wish to eat you, today”

The woman blinks and she then asks.

“I´m sorry, what we were talking?”

“You just hired me for the job and then went on and on about the X-men and, this woman, Jean Grey” Professor Cuffe is polite and Moira now feels ashamed. She did again? spill her hate of this damn woman to a total strange? What a shame.

What a pitiful woman. A voice echoes in her mind.

“You are right,” she said and Professor Cuffe merely looks confused and Moira is in distress. Is she is losing her mind? “I mean, I´m sorry, Professor Cuffe, my apologies, the past month hasn´t been kinder to me”

Months, year. To be exact. The voice disdain of her.

The man is still polite as to wait for the woman to recompose.

“You are hired and I´ll show you the campus to you” the woman tries to amend the situation.

Oh, are you going to show where you drink yourself away?

“On the second thought, maybe I can ask one of my students to do this, Kitty Pryde, yes, she is very intelligent”

No disdain in her mind. And Moira is thankful.

“Kitty Pryde?” his voice show excitement and he quickly adds “ Shadowcat?”

“Yes, she did leave the X-men behind so now she is just Kitty” Moira press the buttons and ask for the secretary to call for Kitty, luck for her, the young woman was passing by.

“Kitty, this is our new math professor” she points at professor Cuffe feeling a headache forming, she even sits down(she remembers the abortion she did, furious, thinking this was the best revenge on Charles, then later regretting. Or maybe not, she still likes to see the pain that Charles felt when she gave the news. Maybe she is a pathetic silly human after all)

Kitty noticed her distress but Moira is ignoring Kitty. What to do when someone is feeling a headache is to not bother them.

“Nice to meet you, Professor Kurt” She blinks and taps her mouth at this slip. The man doesn´t seem offended. More like amused. He takes her hand, so smaller compared to his.

“No one ever called me Kurt before, I think it is a nice name,” he said and loving the pink hues on her checks “can I call you Katzchen?”

“What is Katzchen?” she asked not noticing their hand still touching(what a bad liar you are, you do notice and you liked)

“It means Kitty,” he says smiling at her face.

kitty lead Kurt away and Moira is feeling the headache increase. Did she make a mistake?

Oh, Moira, you made many mistakes. One of them is meeting Charles Xavier.

Yes, you are right. He ruined my life.

Charles Xavier ruined my life.

Do you want revenge?

Yes.

And no reply from the voice. This headache leaves but the desire to see Charles dead didn´t.

 

 

 


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is Nyarlathotep. It is odd of me to post the au of au and not the original au, but I like the second version of the story more than the first one.
> 
> Btw, in this story hardly any human uses the name Nyarlathotep and refers to him as HIM(hahaha PPG´s reference)

Professor Cuffe has a class each Tuesday and Thursday. Math is a subject that usually is taught in more days, however, Professor instructed to do in such days. Is not common to Professor to have that much control over schedule, yet, people ended up accepting his suggestion.

Today is Wednesday. A free day for Professor Cuffe as his eyes closes and his hands make spirals move on the glass of his window absently to the everything or so it appears.

“Speak before I cut your tongue out,” Kurt said still with his eyes shut down. He can hear the screams and begs of the mercy of dozens of humans, aliens and demons. Is so funny!

“Lord Nyarlathotep” Agatha dares to speak his name(dreading to invade her core as the name itself is a taboo among witches and wizards) realizing that if she did go this far to meet him in person(literally in person) then there´s no excuse to dance around the issue. “I came here to beg for forgiveness”

Nyarlathotep only humming a tone ignoring the woman altogether. His finger still draws the spirals and his reflection shows his satisfaction by the gesture(the screams, cries and begs increase to a higher pitch until it ceased to exist)

“Forgiveness?”  Now Kurt faces Agatha. The older witch bemused as the woman grovels on the floor speaking once again.

“Please, punish those who did wrong by her, but please, spare the innocents, what Stephen did does not reflect our race. Please, spare the mankind”

“I don´t forgive Agatha” his words are cold and deep “however, the human race will live another day…for now” his words aren´t that comforting but Agatha takes what she can. Gods can be incredibly frivolous sometimes and it is best adviced to not anger them.

Agatha is still grovelling. Not feeling safe to rose from her place nor that he is done.

“Your precious magic club will have a severe cut, will that be a problem for you?”

“No, I understand you want revenge for what it happened,” Agatha said. Her magic sometimes is a curse(She, eventually, sees herself as Cassandra, has a gift useful but no one listens to her.)“You want to …” words die on her lips. It is easy to understand his motivations.

“I can´t kill you, she would be heartbroken by that, count yourself lucky,” Kurt said his eyes are in that scarlet and golden way and Agatha refuses to even look at him. Do not look at him unless he wants, and Nyarlathotep sure does not want to look to a human right now.

His eyes narrow at the door as his expression finally soften since the confrontation.

“And that is the result of the equation, Agatha” Kurt explained and Agatha realized that she is not on the floor anymore, she stands up and is looking at a whiteboard having her back facing the door. She didn´t do this by herself.

“Agatha?” Kitty´s voice rings loud in the empty classroom. Agatha sigh in relief(his other half is here. And his other half has no reason to want Agatha dead or torture) “One of your surprise visits?” Agatha feels her heart beats loudly and looking at mastering all her poker face, all her magic to calm her down is prove futile with her(his other half, oh, the seal is really weak if not gone by now)

“Are you ok?” Kitty asked.  The two hugs, a familiarity that Nyarlathotep is used(Agatha can´t overcome her welcome here),  and finally. Kitty´s hands have the familiar crystal blue and this is all the confirmation she needs. A few words were exchanged and it seems there´s no danger. Kitty is still Agatha´s cute pupil. The older woman sigh at this situation.

“Sorry, my dear,” Agatha can call Kitty this way as is a British way but she should watch out for what Nyarlathotep would think of pet names for his other half “Professor Cuffe was explaining an equation to me, I didn’t understand and you know me, I like to learn new things”

Kitty looks at the said equation and Agatha didn´t even noticed that HIM created one in thin air. When entering the room the whiteboard was clean, now, there´s a complex equation there. It seems to catches Kitty´s eyes.

“Professor Cuffe, can you explain to me?” Kitty asked a bit bashful “I´m not getting the point”

“Oh, I love to explain equations, especially to my favourite student. Now you see to get to this result, I have to cut down lots of numbers on the right” Kurt give a grin as he continues “those numbers are actually useless”

Agatha is between a vengeful God and a clueless (not awaken) Godness and both are talking about Math.

“Agatha, do you want to know the university?” Kitty asked

“Well, I´m sure Professor Cuffe would like to talk more about math with you, besides, I only came here to see how you are, still don´t like the American system of learning. Oh, don´t bother mention cell phones, I hate those things,”

“I´m fine…well, one day at a time, Agatha,” she said with confidence.“I´ll get better, I´ll get over eventually”

“I know you will. Now, I must go, I got a bunch of new students and they are hopeless” she shakes her head and says her goodbyes to Professor Cuffe(Kitty noticed how she is treating the man with utter respect)

“Oh Agatha, please, do come back, again” Kurt suggested in a good manner and Kitty smiles at him.

“Of course, as soon as possible, Kitty take care of yourself” with her last farewell. Agatha is gone.

When she arrives home. She can relax, a little, and curse Stephen´s name.

“Fool you almost doomed the entire world”


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Japan made a Lovecraft anime. Because...why not?

The University of Bayville has a stately Library that goes along with such a large University, however, Professor Cuffe always manages to spot Kitty Pryde.

Some students, in the library, would find this situation a bit strange, if they weren´t so consumed by the Geography exam and Math exam that is approaching. Both prove to be stressful enough. Their eyes are glued in their books now.

Kitty is in a solitary wooden table. In the most vacant space of the library, yet, the girl is putting her small(and delicate) hand to cover the giggles that escape from her mouth. Kurt is intrigued.

“There are you, Kaztchen” the freckled woman quickly closed her laptop(a small one) and uses her arms to hide the small device. It was cute as it is obvious. “Something tells me that Katzchen isn´t here to study” his voice has a sing-song style as he sits next to her.

“Well, I was studying” her voice has a mocking edge “ for the dastardly math exam, but, I remember I know the subject already” she gave a cheeky smile and Kurt only shakes his head in a fond way.

“So, you decided to come to the library…” He ponders wondering if his Zaorva is watching porn or something similar. How those filthy could entice his dear Zaorva is something Nyarlathotep can´t understand.

“I …came here to read about” her eyes darted to the room, to each spot her eyes can find “ to read Lovecraft” her lips are now in a thin line as her hands are scratching the table without her realizing.

“When I was under Agatha´s care, no one really liked the idea of me reading Lovecraft, and I was rebelling enough to read it” her eyes closed and her scratch becoming more erratic “I never like Chtulu.” her hands have the crystal blue glow as the table now is desegregated to dust and the only reason for her laptop to not fall is because it was already on her other hand.

Kitty´s breathe is a bit erratic now and Kurt put his arm around her to calm her down. Her eyes are in a crystal blue glow as well and Kurt remembers the last time he saw in such way.

“Is ok, I don´t like him either, no one does, in fact, I can safely say that he will never be mentioned again” Kurt grins at his statement and Kitty has no idea how true this is.

Gulping hard, Kitty realizes that the table is gone as Kurt uses own “magic” to restore the table, Kitty merely rests her head on his shoulder, a sloppy thank you, escapes her lips.

“I take you don´t like Lovecraft´s works,” Kurt asked ready to point out how pitiful the human who wrote this was, such pathetic excuse of a human that somehow saw a glimpse of the elderly gods, and use his distorted imagination to fill the vast blank spaces.

“Well, I don´t like one of his characters, but I have my favourites,” she said in a secretive tone “ I often liked to read about Nyarlathotep, the crawling god of chaos” she gives a small smile remembering the times she did spend reading about such character.

Kurt didn´t dare to move. His arms are secure on her shoulder as his fingers ghostly touches the exposed skin. A lazy smile appeared, it has been so long since someone ever calls him that (and it was from her mouth, which is even better)

Kitty realizes her mistake and explains herself.

“I was instructed to never say his name, witches and Wizard workship and fear him, they think if you say his name…it will get his wrath” Kitty put a show imaging how Nyarlathotep would be angry(Kurt merely chuckles at this)

“And you don´t feel fear?”

“You know what, no, I don´t. I think my Nyarlathotep wouldn´t hurt me, I´m the only one who reads him and says his name, so, why he would hate me?” She closes her eyes(still in her crystal blue form) and remembers of her blue fuzzy dream lover. He sometimes tries to say his own name, but something always prevents to.

Someone whisper in her ear now. The same way her gentle blue fuzzy lover often does(his name, in his native language, is something she can´t understand yet, but she will, she vows she will) and say in such tender words, in such teasing words(in such familiarity that Kitty loves it)

“your Nyarlathotep?” there´s no mockery. No disgusting. Just tender and longing in his voice. She opens her eyes and sees red and yellow faces her(Kurt, once, explain that his powers make his eyes like this) and Kitty can´t look away.

“Yes, if no one is brave enough to say his name, then I deiced I will, and that makes him mine if that makes sense”

“It does” Kurt answer smoothly and Kitty feels compelled to get closer to the man. As a closer, a human can be. She kissed him. No, they kissed each other(there´s a familiarity like she found something it was lost for years, Kurt, for his part, seems to feel the same as the kiss long pass the friendly peck on the lips)

The kiss is broke. Kitty is holding his face gently. Kurt has this effect on her and Kitty, for the first time in her life, doesn´t want to over analyse the situation.

A small smile is offered.

“So, I take you like Nyarlathotep as well?”

“Actually, my favourite one is Zaorva” the name rings a bell and Kurt seems to expect an answer from her.

“Zaorva, my teachers often mentioned her…Goddess of creation…we doesn´t have much information about her, besides…her dismay” the word death, for some alien reason, is not used here. Kurt gritted his teeth murmuring something in German.

“Well, I know many stories about Zaorva, In Germany, they publish many Sci-Fi books about Lovecraft” it is a good explanation and Kitty accepts “and I can tell lots about her. For example, how she created the Galaxy Glien, it was her favourite…Nyarlathotep was scowled once for trying to maybe destroyed. She can be quite scary if you try to destroy a galaxy she likes”

Her eyes widen at that. This name is also familiar.

“Well, serves him right,” she says smiling now. This is all too familiar and pleasant.

“But, still doesn´t answer what Katzchen was doing” Kurt replied childishly and Kitty sighs.

“Better show you” she opens the laptop and an anime(how Nyarlathotep is acquainted with anime is a story for another day) and the anime starts to play again. Kurt merely raises an eyebrow at this.

“So, Nyarlathotep is a magical girl?” he should feel offended if he wasn´t curious.

“Not my Nyarlathotep” she repeats laughing as the introduction is over and the moe girl is walking on the street talking about the doomsday while making moe stuff.

Kurt frown as the fem version of himself(not really) spotting the main character of the anime(the hair give away) as she immediately moves in with him. Kurt mutter something not nice and Kitty promises the episode is almost over.

The moe girl then enters in the bathroom of the main character and proclaims her love for him, Kurt raises her eyebrow at this(not liking this at all, how dare those humans even dare to think he would lay with a human), as the moe girl explain he is responsible for stopping the doomsday.

The scene enters with the moe girl stepping in the bath tube and promising they will be Adam and Eve of the New World.

Before the episode truly ends the name Zaorva is throw around by the moe girl as she is naked in the bath tube with a human. Kurt thinks this is really wrong.

Kitty now blinks and asks something.

“Do you think Zaorva and Nyarlathotep could fit in a bath tube? ”

“Well,” he said smiling pondering her question" she is the goddess of creation and he is a shapeshifter…that can manager"

“Did you like it?” she shyly asks as the ending song is showing images not related to what they just witness.

“I think…humans have a need to translate and, huh, update, Gods as it befits them. I don´t think Nyarlathotep would ever lay down with a human…EVER” his words were a bit intense for such answer so he amends “I mean, according to with the books, of course”

“Yeah, I always suspect he would prefer to lay down with Zaorva” Kitty replied amused at his reaction.

“Yeah, he would prefer that very much” Kurt finish and a new episode is immediately aired.

“Wanna see more?”

“As gross-out I´m…I´m kind intrigued”

“Then let´s binge this together”

Kurt merely nods and then Kitty adds.

“Then later…you can tell me more about Zaorva”

“Of course”


	4. Chapter 4

Stephen Strange is not used to errors, at least, not big ones. In his time as a sorcerer supreme, any mistake could have been redone to the point that there´s no consequence to face(lies, lies and lies, there´s always a consequence. Always), however, his latest plan proves to be a big error. One that his magic can´t erase.

Killing Kitty Pryde before…her powers, her human shell broken was all in his mind. It doesn´t matter, as in the end, his spell missed the target and now he has not only to deal with that abomination walking around(lurking around, walking is too mundane to a monster like her) but with the magical counsellors and with the X-men ready to spill blood.

I failed with humanity.

“Stephen?” Clea Waters shows up with her trademark white hair and a gentle smile on her face. The love of his life is here to witness his failure.

“Clea, go away, I couldn´t slay the monster and …in the end, I wasn´t strong enough” Stephen looks defeated if only his spell has pierced Kitty´s heart…the world would have been save from Zaorva and….that creature.

“No, of course, you couldn´t defeat the monster, you were trying to do all by yourself, silly man, when we are together we can do anything,” Clean said and clap his face tenderly with her glove hands “together we are strong. And together we will protect the earth”

______

Times flies by as now Stephen feels powerful with Clea at his side. Dealing with the magic community becomes easier now, even dealing with the X-men seems a piece of cake.

Ororo, Rogue and Scott all are angry at him. Dr MCcoy is angry by proxy(his mind is at the spell used not on the target)

Jean Grey is not there. Having important things to deal than a mere accident.

Neither is Professor X.

“Why did you shoot at Kitty?” Scott asked feeling the mighty need to punch Dr Strange and there´s no reason to resist such temptation. Rogue, bless her attitude and heart, sure does not hold back as she punches him hard. But with Clea at his side, it seems his power is at his peak.

Dealing with 3 of the most powerful X-men is child´s play.  
___________

The X-men return home angrily and beat down. Ororo spot Jean passing a lipstick on her lips, a bright red as her hair and narrow her eyes at the woman, once she considered Jean as her own sister but now…she can´t even bear to look at her now.

“So, this is the urgent matter?” Ororo asked in disgust.

“Of course, I have to look my best” her eyes wanders to Rogue in a mock fashion “ not that some of you understand the concept of beauty”

“LOOK, you whore” Rogue stated sharply “I can and I want to take you down now” Jean merely rolls her eyes amazed at Rogue´s stupidity.

“Sure, sure, deluded yourself, sugah,” Jean said making fun of Rogue´s words “and hi, Scott,” she says in such a saccharine tone and the man ignores the red hair to calm down Rogue.

“Oh, what was the fuss anyway?” Jean knew why they were gone and couldn´t hide her excitement, would Dr Strange try to kill Kitty again?

“He said she is far too powerful for us to deal with,” Ororo said and Jean´s smile dies right away.

“What?”

Ororo ignores her, as Scott, Rogue and Beast are now talking about a plan on their next move.

What?   
____________

Stephen is in the bed, with the love of his life, Clea. Since they are back together everything went better. Stephen never feels this powerful before, now, this time he can take down Zaorva´s vessel and get rid of…Nyartothep once and for all.

“Clea, are you done?” Stephen asked as his girlfriend/wife(the terms never really matter now) is taking too long to show up, worry creep into his heart until Clea shows up ready to join him in the bed.

“Stephen, I love you” the woman proclaims as she climbs to the bed “and as long we are together…”

“Nothing can stop us” Stephens finishes for her.

“Yes, it isn´t nice” a voice break the tender moment as Clea´s chest is pierced by the same spell that should have to kill Zaorva´s vessel. “As long you two are together nothing can tear you apart, isn´t it lovely?”

Another Stephen Strange joins in the scene. Smiling at the one who is naked and under the blankets. The other Stephen laughs maniacally as the bed lifts and the room morphs into a hellish dimension.

“Oh, where is the bravado from before? where is your power? try to shoot at me with the same spell …that dare to hurt my Zaorva” the creature finish eyeing Stephen with a leecher way.

Stephen feels the fear paralyzing him, only to realize it was his own body who shaped into a human rope to prevent him from leaving.

“Not going to attack me? Pity, this will end quickly…on the second thought, no, let this be slow and painfully, you deserve this honour” the faux Stephen smiles in a non-human way as the real Stephen’s teeth fall from his mouth.

His hair falls as well, then his fingers. Toes and then legs, slowly as it was painful.

“I want you to suffer every minute of it, ” Now Kurt uses one of his favourite forms only to see Stephen trying to scream(his mouth was removed) and soon, nothing was heard or seen of Stephen Strange.

_________

On Spain, Clea Waters was working on a case, when someone calls her at the middle of an important moment. This witness can be the key to a much large case of dark magic. The cell phone keeps ringing until Clea decides to answer.

“Hi, is Clea Waters speaking,” the woman said in a serious tone.

“Miss Waters, terribly sorry to inform you, but your Ex-husband is gone missing for the past days, we were wondering if you may know where he is”

“Have you try to look for any of his young, pretty students? He loves to give private sessions to them” the woman then turn off the call and returns to her job. This case is too important for her to let Stephen Strange to ruin it.


	5. chapter 5

N/A: I want to make clear that the Zaorva´s religion and its cult is more a Wiccan related stuff. Is more about love and peace.  Also, I really want to explore more of Ult! Jean being a bitch but really, really insecure about Kitty.

Jean Grey´s parents often believe their daughter was a princess. Often believed she was destiny for something greater and this belief wasn´t shared just by her parents and family, anyone who meets the red hair knew she was meant for something more.

If little Jean Grey caused some troubles, sure it isn´t her fault, once when she broke a statue of Zaorva that her mother has, the girl explains it wasn´t her fault…she move the object by accident.

“Of course, Jean, it isn´t your fault, I can repair the statue, it was abstract as anyway, what matters is you”

“I matter” Jean stated. Her mother tried to bring her to one of her religious meetings, Jean often declines to say she has to study.

(She often loathes a thing that doesn´t exist, why Zaorva, who has no face, gets so much love?)

As she grows into a woman. Power seems to be on her hand, who is that faceless object when Jean Grey enters the room. Scott, her first boyfriend was devoted of Zaorva…(“she help me once my deadbeat father and my brother were left alone, I mean, just the image of her makes you feel safe”) and that´s why she needs to replace him and replace she did.

Strolling in the mansion as it is her home(it is, once Xavier finally dies, it will all be hers) Jean narrow her eyes as she spots the same statue from her childhood. Zaorva´s statue(still faceless, an abstract art to a fake god)

“Even here you dare to defy me?” Jean said and using her power she breaks the statue in million of pieces. And goes as for to stomp on the fractures on the ground. “No one can oppose to me, Zaorva”

Maybe Jean was about to spit when someone starts to tsked at her. Jean turns around and saw a young woman with what looks a sporty version of the X-men uniform.

Who is this kid? I should remain calm, after all, I´m the great Jean Grey.

“Nah, you aren´t that important, so, go ahead and have your tantrum, I don´t care” the woman replied and only now Jean realizes she is between the wall.

“I´m Marvel Girl” Jean tries to read the new welcomer´s mind, but, for the first time, her powers don´t work on this person.

“Kitten, I told to not start running” Ororo´s voice is full of merry, “I told you…” then her joy dies as she saw Jean and the now broken statue.

“Grey” Ororo replied as cold possible and this shift is not unnoticed by the one called Kitten.

“Ororo, oh, is that your statue? I´m so sorry, it was an accident” Jean said not paying attention to the one called Kitten “ but think this as a favour, the statue was so ugly…now you” the sentence stops as Kitty, with a soft light blue glow on her hands recreate the statue.

“Here, Ororo, maybe the statue should be in a place where it won´t suffer more accidents”

“Thanks, Kitten” Ororo takes the statue and leaves the other woman behind, Kitten tag along as Ororo explain how the school works.

__________

Hate is a strong word and what Jean feels for Kitty Pryde is hate. The woman is an enigma, plain in looks(Bobby disagrees, but, Jean knows he is not the best to judge this area), yet, there´s something about Kitty…Something that Jean deeply hates.

Scott likes her. Rogue does like her. Ororo likes her.

Logan even offers one of his beer to the young woman(while, she, Jean Grey was never offered that courtesy, didn´t that man said he was in love with her?)

“Miss Grey” Dr Stranger shows up wanting to talk with her, Professor X alone “ I´m afraid I have bad news, Kitty Pryde is a menace to mankind, I need your help to kill her”

“Of course, ” Jean said not caring for Dr Stranger´s words or story “ I did have a feeling she is a danger as well, Professor X, what do you think?”

“I trust your judgment, Jean,” The man eyed her like she is the sun and Jean has enough of self-restraint to not smile in triumph, maybe she can seduce the sorcerer supreme. Maybe.

Of course, the execution was a failure and somehow they all blame Jean.

“It was Dr Stranger who did the spell”

“By Zaorva´s grace, how can you be so infuriating?” Rogue asked.

“By Zaorva´s grace? can you be more pathetic? you all believe in something isn´t real, while, I …have died and resurrected already”

“If Zaorva have more grace …you wouldn´t even be here and that would be amazing”

Stupid Zaorva. Her name is constantly in her life. Why adore a fake god when Jean Grey is here?

“You are not that important” Kitty´s words echoed in her mind. As flashes of all Kitty´s powers. People mentioned how powerful Kitty is(“By Zaorva´s grace, she can master such spell?” “By zaorva´s grace, it is a relief Kitty is here”)

“SHUT UP"Jean screams "There´s no ZAORVA, I´m the only god here”

She screams and trashes her own room. She is the real god, and if the others are blind to this fact…then is Kitty´s fault…maybe she can do something to fix this.

“By Zaorva´s grace, Kitty you´ll be dead,” Jean said chuckles inwardly. Imaging Kitty´s blood in her hand 

 


End file.
